Encuentro
by lover of anime couples
Summary: Se había convertido en su acosadora personal. Lucy simplemente se había enamorado del chico de cabellos rosas. Y vaya acosadora que era. Ni siquiera sabia su nombre. Pero pareciera que el universo quería que lo descubriera de la manera mas vergonzosa posible; escondida en un baño.


**Rated: **T

**Pareja: **Natsu x Lucy (NaLu)

**Derechos: **Obviamente Fairy Tail y los personajes usados aquí no me pertenecen solo me divierto creando historias con ellos. Todo excepto la historia que representan es creado por Hiro Mashima.

**Sinopsis:** Solo se quedó ahí, sentada. Observando a la persona que le robaba el aliento sin siquiera intentarlo. La persona que desde hace meses le había robado el corazón sin siquiera saberlo. La persona de la que ella estaba profundamente enamorada. Si tan solo tuviera el valor para hablarle. Y entonces, el hiso lo más inesperado en su vida, la miró.

_**Encuentro**_

.

.

.

.

.

¡Mierda, mierda! –Lucy Heartfilia corría como loca por las calles de Magnolia, dirigiéndose a la parada de trenes, con el cabello rubio suelto ondeándose con el viento, su mochila descolgándose de su hombro y algunos papeles en su mano izquierda.

¿Por qué su urgencia? Bueno, esa es una pregunta sencilla. Esta mañana cuando sonó su despertador paso desapercibido por completo, ya que, su amiga de la infancia; Levy, pasó toda la noche enviándole mensajes de texto, y ella, como no quiso lastimarla u ofenderla, evito decirle que quería dormir, ya que, _necesitaba _despertarse temprano. Podría sonar tonto, pero ella conocía a su amiga y sabía que eso podría ponerla triste, especialmente porque acababa de tener problemas con su novio. Así que, simplemente aguanto hasta que Levy decidió que quería dormir, y, por culpa de eso, ahora eran las 6:45 y probablemente no llegaría para abordar el tren de las 7:00.

Si no hubiera sido porque, su pequeño y adorable perro, Plue, comenzó a lamerle los pies y la despertaron las tremendas ganas de ir al baño que las cosquillas causaron, aun estuviera dormida.

Cualquier persona en su situación se tranquilizaría y esperaría el tren de las 9:25 o, simplemente, tomaría el metro. Pero Lucy no tomaba ese tren por el tiempo. De hecho, ella entraba a la escuela más tarde y le sobraban 20 minutos al llegar a su escuela, así que, siempre se sentaba en la pequeña y acogedora cafetería que el piso dos del edificio donde estudiaba ofrecía. Así que, no. Ella definitivamente no tomaba el tren por el tiempo. Ella tenía una razón aún más sentimental para esa acción constante.

Un chico.

Al principio ella siempre viajaba en el metro, era mucho más rápido y le daba más tiempo para desayunar en la tranquilidad de su hogar. Pero entonces, un día, encontró a la mascota de su vecina en la calle de camino a la estación y no pudo resistirse al impulso de llevársela de regreso. Aunque la vieja Porlyuska es una gruñona que odia a la gente, sabía que no podría vivir sin su pequeña gata Abigail. Así que, recogió con cuidado a la pequeña gata gris con una mota blanca en la pata derecha, y se la fue a llevar a la vieja Porlyuska quién, aunque no lo demostró, había estado angustiada y se sentía feliz y aliviada de que Abigail estuviera de nuevo en casa. Sin siquiera darle las gracias a Lucy entro en su casa y azotó la puerta. Con un puchero en el rostro, Lucy volvió a la estación y se dio cuenta de que había perdido el metro. Por suerte ese día iba temprano y no tendría problemas con llegar tarde. En vez de esperar a que el directo regresara decidió irse en el tren. Al abordar se dio cuenta de que sería un viaje tranquilo, poca gente aborda otro transporte que no fuera su propio móvil o el metro, así que, en el tren podría sentarse tranquilamente sin tener que pelear con algún viejo gordo u alguna señora desquiciada que quisiera el asiento.

Se sintió feliz de que Magnolia aun conservara el servicio de tren.

Al principio fue un viaje tranquilo viendo por la ventana, pero entonces empezó a observar a las personas dentro del vagón. Paso de un niño rubio haciendo un pequeño berrinche hasta una adulta afroamericana con bolsas de compra, un muchacho que parecía haberse escapado de la preparatoria, un viejo que le recordaba a los que daban migajas a los pájaros en el parque, una madre regañando a su hija y, por último, lo vio a _él._

Al principio se quedó boquiabierta y lo miro fijamente por un tiempo que estaba peligrosamente cerca de un minuto. Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia su ventana deseando poder tomar aire fresco. Sintió a sus mejillas tonarse de rojo y la curiosidad y el deseo de verlo. Sin poder resistirlo, lo miro disimuladamente por el radillo del ojo.

Era hermoso. En sus cortos 17 años de edad jamás había visto a un chico como el, hasta ese momento. Sus rasgos faciales eran cincelados y crudos a la vez, su rostro era inexplicablemente salvaje. Sus ojos negros aun de reojo le recordaban a los depredadores; profundos, rasgados. Su brazo bien torneado (visible gracias a la camisa de rayas que no tenía mangas que llevaba) y su figura, aun sobre la ropa, le daban la sensación de que no solo ejercitaba sus bíceps, como muchos de los chicos hacen. Probablemente el ejercitaba al completo. Después de todo eso, estaba lo más extravagante de todo; su cabello rosa. Si bien ella había visto el cabello rosa antes, no en un chico. Y lo más inexplicable era que el color salmón de su cabello lo hacía ver más… sexy. Por un momento dudó entre si él era gay o no. Al final llego a la conclusión de que no era gay, porque el simplemente _no podía _ser gay. Su aura reflejaba demasiada masculinidad, su porte era demasiado rudo y sus movimientos eran de hombre al completo, así que simplemente descarto la idea de que el fuera gay. No es como si tuviera algo malo con los gays. De hecho, le agradaban bastante. Pero, aunque no supo porque, sería un golpe bajo para ella que ese chico fuera gay.

A la mañana siguiente ella decidió tomar el mismo tren con la esperanza de volver a verlo, y, por suerte, hay estaba. A pesar de que ese día había sido miércoles, el llevaba una playera azul y ella se preguntó si él no iba a la escuela o simplemente estudiaba en la tarde.

Ella regreso al día siguiente y al siguiente, así hasta que se volvió constante. Cada día abordaba ese tren, se sentaba algunos asientos detrás y lo observaba silenciosamente. Era algo que se había prolongado por dos meses. Desde abril hasta mayo. Una cita diaria que no podía perder.

Y hoy, el primero de junio precisamente, perdería el tren.

Sus piernas gritaban de cansancio y sus pies se sentían abollados. Pero Lucy no paro ni bajo la velocidad en ningún momento. Aún tenía un pequeño brillo de esperanza de que talvez pudiera alcanzar el tren. La esperanza creció cuando divisó el tren a unos metros de distancia. Estaba tan cerca. Pero entonces, percibió un pequeño movimiento, y entonces supo que no llegaría a tiempo. No. No. No. _¡No! _No podía rendirse, tenía que intentar algo.

̶ ¡Espere, no me deje! –gritó, pero sus ojos no fueron capaces de presenciar al tren detenerse. Lo único que pudo ver fue el tren aumentar de velocidad y alejarse.

Sintió la pesadez en su pecho, causada por la tristeza, y dio un suspiro rendido.

Magnolia era muy grande. Su escuela le quedaba bastante lejos, un taxi le cobraría muy caro. Tendría que esperar el siguiente tren o tomar el metro.

**XXX**

Lucy se encontraba disfrutando de un sándwich en un lugar algo escondido en el patio de su enorme escuela. Era el único momento, en todo el día, en el que lograba conseguir algo de felicidad.

Mientras le daba un mordisco más al delicioso sándwich de pavo que tenía en frente, observo a sus dos mejores amigas acercarse y sentarse a los lados. Las saludo con una sonrisa y siguió comiendo.

̶ Así que, ¿Cómo está tu víctima, pequeña acosadora? ¿Por fin lograste hablar con él? ̶ su descarada y bebedora amiga, Cana Alberona, le pregunto con picardía.

̶ Para empezar, no soy ninguna acosadora. ̶ respondió frunciéndole el ceño a la chica de cabellos caoba y sonando algo atropellada por la comida en su boca.

̶ Oh, créeme que lo eres. Simplemente no llegas al nivel de Juvia, pero lo eres.

Lucy simplemente decidió mirar, con una mueca de incredulidad y enojo, a su atrevida amiga.

̶ Y dinos, Lu-chan. ¿Ya sabes su nombre? ̶ finalmente, Levy decidió terminar el silencio y adentrarse a la conversación.

La rubia suspiro con frustración. No, aun no conocía su nombre y vaya que quería hacerlo.

̶ Tomaremos eso como un no. –resopló Cana.

̶ Es un completo y rotundo no. Ni siquiera logre verlo hoy.

̶ ¿Cómo? ¿No tomó el tren hoy? ̶ Levy preguntó, mientras Cana solo se limitó a arquear su ceja derecha.

̶ En realidad, yo fui la que no lo abordó. Se me hizo tarde hoy, no llegue a tiempo. ̶ agachó su cabeza con tristeza.

Hoy era viernes, lo que significaba que no lo volvería a ver hasta el lunes. De por sí ya era molesto no verlo durante el fin de semana. Tres días serían algo difícil.

̶ El lunes lo volverás a ver, ¿no? –su pequeña amiga de cabellos azules intentaba animarla, Lucy apreciaba eso.

̶ Eso espero. –Lucy aún tenía el temor de que un día el apuesto chico de cabellos rosas dejara de tomar el tren.

̶ Por qué no intentas hablar con él. –sugirió Cana.

̶ ¿Qué le diría? ̶ Lucy dudó.

̶ No sé, talvez algo como; "Oye, tú, si, tú, apuesto y caliente chico violable que he estado acosando desde hace dos meses, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?".

̶ ¡Cana! ̶ Lucy se sonrojo hasta los tobillos.

̶ ¿Qué? Es enserio.

̶ ¡¿Cómo diablos voy a preguntarle eso?!

̶ No es tan difícil, yo lo haría.

Y Lucy no dudaba de eso. Su amiga era increíblemente valiente y atrevida. Tenía un poco de envidia por no poder ser como su amiga y no tener las agallas de preguntarle al chico que le gusta cómo demonios se llama.

La rubia suspiró rendida.

̶ Simplemente, no puedo.

̶ Deberías intentarlo.

El timbre sonó, era hora de volver al salón.

**XXX**

̶ Enseguida se lo traigo, señor. ̶ Lucy garabateo las ordenes de comida y se dirijo a la cocina.

Era sábado, lo que significaba que trabajaría en la pequeña cafetería que quedaba a tres cuadras de su casa.

Empujó las enormes puertas y entró en la cocina. Enseguida escuchó los sonidos de los trastes chocando unos con otros y, como siempre, las adulaciones de Juvia (su tercera y última mejor amiga) hacia su novio, Gray.

̶ ¡Oh, Gray-sama, usted cocina verdaderamente bien!

̶ Gracias, Juvia, enserio. Pero no es necesario que se lo grites a toda la cocina. ̶ el pelinegro lucia serio pero sus mejillas ardían en rosa, lo que lo delataba al completo.

Esa pareja podría ser verdaderamente tierna.

̶ Disculpa, Gray. Necesitó una orden de waffles para la mesa seis. ̶ se sentía culpable y avergonzada por interrumpirlos, pero debía hacer su trabajo.

̶ Enseguida, Lucy.

Salió de la cocina para atender otra orden mientras tanto. Comenzó a dirigirse a una mesa. De repente, sintió algo clavarse en su espalda, como si alguien la estuviera observando desde atrás. Paro en seco y volteo. Lo único que había detrás de ella era la pequeña ventana del local, juraría que vio un mechón rosa deslizarse, y solo conocía a una persona con cabello rosa. Su pecho brillo con emoción y su rostro con confusión. Existía una posibilidad de que lo fuera, talvez lo era. Talvez, solo talvez. Él podría estar allí, a unos centímetros de la puerta atándose los cordones, respondiendo a una llamada de teléfono, o algo así.

Permaneció mirando la puerta con la esperanza apretujándole el corazón y manteniéndola temblorosa. En cualquier momento él _podría _atravesar esa puerta o bien, por lo menos, pasarla de largo.

Al cabo de unos minutos de infierno, sintió el abrumador peso de la tristeza clavarse en su pecho. Nada paso por esa puerta y nada lo haría. Bueno, talvez si hubo algo que atravesó esa puerta, y ese algo fue su humilde y tonta esperanza. Dejando atrás a su corazón empequeñecido por la tristeza y la frustración arrasadora.

Estaba más desesperada por verlo de lo que creía. Necesitaba calmarse.

Olvidando el tema, o por lo menos intentando, siguió caminando hacia la mesa ocupada por una joven de lentes y cabellos lacios que sostenía un pequeño libro entre sus manos. Parecía verdaderamente emocionada leyendo. De verdad no quería interrumpirla, pero debía hacer su trabajo. Tomo valor y pregunto:

̶ Disculpa, ¿Puedo atenderla?

**XXX**

El fin de semana había sido difícil, gracias al cielo no volvió a delirar con el chico de cabellos rosa. Ahora simplemente se dirigía hacia la parada de trenes, disfrutando de la agradable y fresca mañana. Empezó a dar brincos, emocionada por volverlo a ver después de tres horribles días. El aire sopló su cabello, y ella respiro con fuerza. Estaba feliz, endemoniadamente feliz.

Al llegar a su destino, se sentó en la banqueta pública rodeada de anuncios y espero con ansias a que el tren apareciera.

Se preguntó porque aun lo llamaban tren cuando era completamente igual al metro, excepto por el hecho de que no era subterráneo y los asientos eran diferentes. Ahora que lo pensaba, incluso en una parte de su recorrido el tren pasaba en medio de una montaña, lo cual lo hacía subterráneo unos momentos. Así que, ¿Por qué no llamarlo metro en vez de tren? Bueno, talvez algunas personas se confundirían.

Ladeo su cabeza hacia la izquierda y vio el tren avecinarse. Su estómago exploto en mariposas de anticipación. No podía negarlo, estaba emocionada.

Generalmente el tren era rápido. No tanto como el metro, pero seguía siendo rápido. Hoy, le parecía demasiado lento. Insoportablemente lento, de hecho.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, se abalanzó contra las puertas como si el piso estuviera hecho de fuego. Sus ojos se movieron desesperados entre los pasajeros, buscando al chico de cabellos rosas. Sus cerdas rosáceas lo delataron entre todos los pasajeros. Sonrió al verlo.

Se dirigió a su asiento, dos asientos detrás de él, dando pequeños saltitos disimulados.

El tren avanzo, y los minutos pasaron. Solo se quedó ahí, sentada. Observando a la persona que le robaba el aliento sin siquiera intentarlo. La persona que desde hace meses le había robado el corazón sin siquiera saberlo. La persona de la que ella estaba profundamente enamorada. Su mente empezó a rememorar lo que Cana le había dicho y, sin poder evitarlo, empezó a reflexionar sobre ello.

Si ella fuera más guapa y un poco más lista. Si pudiera ser especial. Si, si tan solo pudiera ser como esas chicas hermosas de las revistas de moda. Si pudiera ser todo eso. Ella tendría el valor de preguntarle quien es. Es decir, sabía que era linda; eso no lo podía negar. Y, también era lista. No era para nada una chica tonta. Pero, no llegaba a ser suficiente.

Lo observo en silencio. El solo estaba allí, sentado dos asientos delante de ella.

No tenía ni idea que ella estaba usando su falda más bonita, por él.

El lanzo un bostezo al cristal a su izquierda y ella sintió sus pupilas inundarse sin saber porque.

Y entonces, el hiso lo más inesperado en su vida, la miró. Sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa. ¿La estaba mirando a ella?, _¡Por supuesto que la estaba mirando a ella!_ Su respiración se cortó y su corazón bombeó como un salvaje. Le devolvió la mirada al completo. Se había equivocado. Sus ojos no eran negros. Resplandecía un hermoso color jade brillante y hermosamente cautivador. El suspiró, su expresión parecía ser de total alivio, no podía entender porque. Sus mejillas empezaron a calentarse. Sus ojos se apretaron y su cara se calentó aún más, si es que era posible. El dejo de mirarla, lo sabía porque ya no podía sentir su mirada. Apenas podía respirar. Sintió encogerse. Empezó a temblar. Su cuerpo cosquillando de emoción y sus mejillas calentándose cada segundo más.

Jamás olvidaría ese momento.

Por lo menos la había notado, aunque sea una vez. Si tan solo pudiera saber su nombre.

**XXX**

̶ _Oh, Dios _¿Te miró? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué le dijiste? Santo cielo_ ¡¿Ya sabes su nombre?! _ ̶ su pequeña amiga Levy estaba como loca.

Sin embargo, no podía culparla. Ambas eran unas románticas empedernidas. Su Levy fuera ella, tampoco la dejaría en paz.

̶ Levy-chan, ya te lo he dicho. Solo me miró, nada más. ̶ contestó con cansancio.

̶ Eso significa que no sabes su nombre. ̶ Cana alzo una ceja, divagando.

A pesar de que era una afirmación y no una pregunta. Decidió refirmarlo.

̶ Así es, Cana. No sé su nombre. Quisiera saber cómo se llama, pero no puedo.

̶ Oh, vamos, Lu-chan. ¡Solo tienes que preguntar su nombre! No puede ser tan difícil.

̶ _¡Lo es! _Es muy difícil, de verdad. ̶ suspiró ̶Todos los días antes de abordar me convenzo de sentarme junto a él y preguntarle, pero siempre me acobardo. Es decir, solo me detengo un segundo junto a él y mi cara se calienta automáticamente. Salgo huyendo, no tengo el valor.

̶ Entonces, bebe un trago antes de salir de tu casa. Eso te dará el valor suficiente. ̶ la castaña comentó como si nada.

̶ _¡Cana!_ No puedo estar borracha en la escuela. ̶ susurró, apenas audible.

̶ ¿Por qué? Nunca se dan cuenta.

̶ Eso es en _tu_ caso. Yo me emborracho muy rápido. Se darían cuenta enseguida.

̶ Eso es cierto. Lu-chan se pone toda melosa cuando se emborracha. ̶ soltó Levy, burlona.

̶ ¡Cierto! Recuerdo la vez que casi se le hecha en sima a Gray. ¡Fue muy divertido! ̶ se carcajeó.

̶ No tiene nada de divertido ¡Juvia casi me mata! ̶ la miró con enojo.

̶ _Casi_, esa es la palabra clave, Lu-chan. ̶ Levy la miró divertida.

̶ Si, pero.

Cana la interrumpió

̶ ¡Oh, oh! ¿Y recuerdas la vez que estuvo a punto de manosear a Locke?

̶ ¡Como olvidarlo!

Su cara estaba más roja que un tomate y sus amigas decidieron seguir riéndose y recordando viejas borracheras suyas. ¡Terminaría muriéndose de la vergüenza! Tenía que cambiar de tema.

̶Está bien, está bien. Ya dejamos en claro que no soy para nada buena tomando. ¿Qué les parece si, en vez de emborracharme y avergonzarme más, tomamos un café?

̶ Suena divertido, Lu-chan. Podríamos ir al café donde trabajas.

Una menos, falta una.

̶ Hmm, no estaría mal. Siempre y cuando me dejes beber…

No creía que fuera correcto. Sin embargo, no quería regresar al tema anterior, así que decidió guardarse sus opiniones para sí misma.

̶ Trato hecho.

**XXX**

_¡¿Por qué le tenía que suceder esto a ella?! _Demonios, demonios. ¿Por qué no le hiso caso a Levy y tomaron su café en el lugar donde trabajaba? Si le hubiera hecho caso, no estaría en esta situación ahora. Pero, no. Ella tenía que decir que era mejor comer en otro lugar. Es decir, a ella le gustaba el lugar donde trabajaba, pero tenía ganas de visitar otro lugar. Estúpidas ganas, todo era su culpa. Ahora, por su culpa, estaba atrapada detrás de la puerta del baño de mujeres con el corazón a mil por hora. Esperando a que el chico del que estaba enamorada se fuera de la cafetería.

Ella podía verlo en el tren y estar bien. Pero encontrárselo en otro lugar no era algo fácil.

Diablos, a este paso pasaría todo el día en el baño del local. Sus amigas se preocuparían, o peor, creerían que tiene diarrea o algo así. Qué vergüenza.

Con cuidado, abrió una pequeña parte de la puerta para poder ver afuera. Se asustó y volvió a cerrar la puerta cuando lo vio a él y al chico de cabellos azules que lo estaba acompañando. Seguro se dirigían a los baños de chicos.

̶ Eres un verdadero tonto.

Se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de que podía escuchar su conversación, pero fue incapaz de despegarse de la puerta.

̶ Simplemente no puedo, Jellal.

Lo escuchó responder. Sabía que era él. Antes lo había escuchado hablar por teléfono.

̶ Y por eso es que eres un tonto, Natsu.

_Natsu. _

¿Dios, acababa de averiguar su nombre? ¡Por supuesto que lo había hecho! Gracias señor. _¡Gracias!_ Y lo mejor de todo es que su nombre era hermoso, perfecto, cálido, justo como él. _Natsu. Natsu. Natsu._ ¡Jamás lo olvidaría! Después de todo, ir a ese lugar no fue tan malo. Sin embargo. Debía irse, pronto.

Abrió la puerta y se apresuró lo más que pudo, sin parecer desesperada, a sus amigas.

̶ ¡Vaya, Lucy! Pensé que estarías todo el día en el baño. ̶ su amiga castaña se burló.

Fingió una expresión de dolor.

̶ ¿Pasa algo, Lu-chan?

̶ No me siento bien, creo que deberíamos irnos.

**XXX**

̶ Cuéntanos pequeña acosadora ¿Qué hay de relevante con tu Romeo?

Lucy y Levy voltearon a ver Cana desconcertadas con el repentino cambio de tema.

̶ Cierto, Lu-chan. ¿Te ha vuelto a mirar? ̶ Levy se emocionó al instante.

Lucy bajo la cabeza.

̶ No.

Y era verdad. Habían pasado tres semanas desde aquel hermoso día en el que la miró y ella descubrió su nombre. _Tres semanas. _Hoy era veinticinco de junio y ella estaba realmente triste. No podía negar que había tenido esperanzas de que la volviera a mirar, pero jamás pasó. Sabía que no debía sorprenderse. Un chico como él no se impresionaría por una chica como ella. Simplemente no pasaría. Pero, aun así, le dolía.

̶ ¿Por lo menos ya sabes su nombre? ̶ Cana en realidad parecía interesada.

Le mintió.

̶ No, aun no. ̶ había decidido no decírselo a sus amigas.

No quería ocultárselos. Lo hacía porque sabía que si sus amigas descubrían que ella sabe su nombre la obligarían a hablarle teniendo la excusa de que ya se sabía su nombre y podría mentir diciéndole que ya se habían conocido para poder comenzar una conversación. Ella no se atrevería, y ellas no se rendirían. Y si eso pasará, no terminaría hasta que Lucy quedara en vergüenza.

̶ Demonios, Lucy ¿Segura que no es gay?

̶ Ya te lo dije, Cana. No creo que sea posible que él sea gay.

Simplemente no podía ser lógico.

̶ No lose, Lu-chan. Un chico con cabello rosa se escucha muy raro. ̶ replicó Levy.

Lucy volteo a ver a Levy con el ceño fruncido.

̶ Ya se los he dicho a las dos, una y mil veces. No tiene esa expresión de homosexual. A pesar de tener el cabello rosado, él tiene esa aura varonil alrededor de él. Simplemente la teoría de homosexualidad no es lógica. ̶ Lucy contesto totalmente seria al respecto.

̶ Ciertamente, no me convenzo. ̶ contesto la peli azul.

̶ Eso es porque a ti te gustan los chicos un poco demasiado rudos y apestosamente masculinos, Levy-chan.

La mencionada se ruborizo.

̶ ¡Ja!, eso es cierto. Levy parece demasiado pequeña, tierna e inocente. ¿Quién pensaría que le gustan los chicos malos, rudos y llenos de perforaciones? ̶ Cana se burló con picardía, haciendo referencia al novio de su amiga.

̶ Gajeel es demasiado grande, incluso más grande que Cana. Levy es como una hormiga en comparación. ̶ Lucy se unió a Cana para burlarse de su pequeña amiga.

̶ Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Cómo se las arreglan en la cama? ¿No te aplasta? Él es demasiado pesado para ti. ̶ Cana la miro interrogante y picara.

̶ ¡Ya basta! Cambiemos de tema, quieren. ¿Por qué no vamos al café otra vez? ̶ Levy parecía un tomate humano.

Lucy decidió ayudar a su amiga. Entendía lo que era estar en sus zapatos.

̶ Suena bien, pero no voy a poder ir. Iré a visitar a Michelle.

̶ Entonces, ¿Qué tal mañana? ̶ Cana se estaba interesando.

̶ Tampoco podre. Me quedare unos días. ̶ Lucy entornó una expresión de disculpa.

̶ ¿Cuándo volverás? ̶ preguntó Levy.

̶ El seis por la noche.

̶ ¿Qué harás con la escuela? ̶ Levy estaba dudosa.

̶ Ya pedí permiso para faltar. Me darán una semana para entregar las tareas que encarguen cuando no este.

̶ Ya veo.

**XXX**

Lucy se secó la frente. Se estaba muriendo de calor. El rancho en donde vivía su querida prima Michelle era muy caloroso. Aun se preguntaba cómo podía andar por ahí con ese enorme vestido que adoraba usar sin cocerse como pavo al horno. Ella vestía una delgada camiseta de franela con unos pantaloncillos cortos y aun así estaba bañándose en sudor.

̶ Oh, Lucy. Te traje limonada, sé que tienes calor. ̶ Michelle canturreó con su voz cálida.

̶ ¡Oh, gracias Michelle! No sé cómo soportas este calor. ̶ Lucy estaba verdaderamente agradecida.

Tomó el vaso de la bandeja que Michelle cargaba y se lo bebió en lo que parecieron dos segundos.

̶ Con el tiempo te acostumbras. Pero para ser sincera, este bebé está haciendo que me de calor. ̶ Mencionó frotándose la barriga con cariño.

̶ Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo conociste a tu esposo? Nunca me lo has contado. ̶ ha Lucy le entro curiosidad.

̶ Bueno, en realidad fue bastante ordinario. El vino como alumno de intercambio a mi grupo cuando iba en la universidad y me enamore de él. Dos meses después me confesé y el me correspondió. ̶ Michelle parecía atesorar sus recuerdos.

̶ Pero, ¿No tuviste miedo?

̶ Claro que lo tuve, al principio. Tuve que tomar el valor para confesarme o nunca sabría si el me correspondía.

̶ ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él no te hubiera querido? ̶ le tenía miedo a la respuesta pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

̶ Me habría roto el corazón, pero tendría que haber seguido con mi vida. ¿Sabes, Lucy? No me arrepiento de mi decisión. Si no lo hubiera hecho no estaría donde estoy ahora, felizmente casada y con un hijo en espera. ¿Qué más podría desear?

̶ Creo que tienes razón. ̶ Lucy sonó tan reflexiva como se sentía.

Talvez, solo talvez, debía tomar el ejemplo de su prima y ser valiente.

**XXX**

Era siete de julio y Lucy caminaba tranquilamente hacia la parada de tren. Había pasado once agradables días con su tierna y amigable prima Michelle. Y ahora estaba lista para volver a ver a su enamorado. Visitar a Michelle había sido agradable pero no podía mentir diciendo que no había extrañado a lo grande a Natsu.

El tren se acercó y ella subió.

Le dio una mirada fugaz a Natsu y se sentó dos asientos detrás como era costumbre. Sus piernas se balanceaban tratando de contener el cosquilleo de emoción y felicidad que todo su cuerpo experimentaba.

De repente, él se volteó en un movimiento veloz. Su corazón se detuvo. Su expresión era de total locura. Parecía… desesperado. Aunque ella ni siquiera pudo notarlo. Estaba perdida en sus ojos. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente como si apenas pudiera respirar, no estaba lejos de la verdad. El soltó un suspiro y su cara cambio a una expresión de total alivio.

Lucy sintió su cara hervir como la primera vez que lo vio a la cara. Se comprometió a no cerrar los ojos, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se entristeció cuando sintió la presencia de su abrumadora mirada desvanecerse. El aire apenas podía pasar por sus pulmones. Su cuerpo tembló y sintió encogerse.

Abrió los ojos y casi se desmaya cuando lo vio. Estaba ahí, parado al lado suyo. Mirándola.

̶ Na-Natsu-u ̶ tartamudeó.

Tonta. Tonta. _Tonta. _De seguro él pensó que era estúpida. No podía ser más tonta. El parecía sorprendido. Debía estarse preguntando como es que sabía su nombre. Diablos, la primera vez que le hablaba y ya tendría la impresión de que ella era una acosadora. Dios, ¿Por qué no podía morirse de una vez?

Entonces el hiso algo que la desconcertó, sonrió. Podía jurar que el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento. Él se sentó a su lado.

̶ Aún no te conozco y me estaba volviendo loco extrañándote, Lucy. ̶ el sentó a su lado y la miró fijamente, aun sonriendo.

Su corazón bombeaba como loco. Sentía que le iba a dar un ataque cardiaco en cualquier momento. Él sabía _su_ nombre. Dios, ¿Le había dicho que la extrañaba? Y, había usado la palabra "_aún" _cuando dijo que no la conocía.

Su cara estaba más roja que una manzana madura. Lo peor es que no podía quitar la tonta sonrisa de enamorada perdida que estaba estampada en su rostro.

Entonces, sintió sus dedos acariciar su mano con delicadeza, dibujando círculos en su piel. Volteo su mano y la sujeto, uniendo sus dedos. Ambos miraron la unión de sus manos. Por alguna razón se sintió correcto. Su mano era cálida contra la suya. Su piel cosquillaba en su unión y su rostro no podía ocultar su felicidad.

El tren entro en una montaña y todo se oscureció.

Lucy movió su mano libre hacia Natsu. Sintió una superficie firme y sedosa, supuso que era su pecho. Se alentó a seguir lo que había empezado. Su mano se movió hacia riba y pudo sentir su barbilla. La talló, delineándola con los dedos. Tocó sus labios carnosos y los acaricio.

En un impulso se abalanzó contra él, y lo besó.

Sus labios se movieron contra los suyos y lo escucho gemir. Su cuerpo ardiendo con el sentimiento cálido en su interior. Sentía como si estuviera besando el fuego, un cálido rose excitante que la hacía vibrar. Sintió su lengua jugueteando con su labio inferior, pidiéndole permiso. Abrió sus labios, dejándole entrar sin poder resistirse. Su lengua ardiente la invadió y se froto con la suya. El la sujeto del cuello y enterró los dedos en su cabellera dorada, atrayéndola para poder invadirla aún más.

El aire se cortó y se separaron, apenas. Sus frentes estaban unidas y sus labios aún se rosaban mientras intentaban desesperadamente obtener aire.

̶ Te quiero, Lucy. ̶ susurró ronco.

Su corazón se detuvo una mes más.

̶ Te amo, Natsu.

Él soltó una risa ronca que la hiso sonreír.

̶ Demonios, ¿No pudiste haber dicho eso antes? ̶ dijo, burlón.

̶ Demonios, ¿No pudiste haberte acercado antes? ̶ contratacó.

̶ Buen punto.

Le beso la frente en un gesto de cariño. Esto se sentía surreal de una forma correcta, agradable. No sabía cómo siquiera estaba viviendo esto cuando ni siquiera había empezado el día.

El siete de julio seria su día especial por siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

_Guau jamás he escrito tanto acabo de romper mi record personal xd no puedo creer que escribí 14 hojas. Espero que les haya gustado. Como se habrán dado cuenta (si conocen la canción) este fanfic está completamente inspirado en la canción Jueves 11 de Marzo de Oreja de Van Gogh. No sé si dejarlo así o hacer otro capítulo con la perspectiva de Natsu, ustedes deciden ;) si lo quieren lo hare, no problema. _

_A los que siguen mi historia "La ambición de un dragón" sé que ha pasado mucho desde que subí el ultimo capitulo y debería estar haciendo el siguiente pero es que no podía trabajar en eses fi corque no podía sacarme este de la cabeza xB asique ahora que lo hice empezare a trabajar en el siguiente cap. _

_Por favor, disculpen todas las posibles faltas de ortografía y gracias por la lectura._

_̶ Alis._

_**¿Un review para esta escritora sentimental?**_


End file.
